The Gordon Research Conference on Lipid Metabolism 1990 will be held at the Kimball Union Academy in New Hampshire, June 18-22, 1990. This multidisciplinary, international conference will present a broad view of lipid and lipoprotein structure and metabolism. The number of participants is expected to be 135. Nine sessions are planned on the following topics: 1.Lipid properties at the water interface. 2.Apolipoprotein and lipoprotein structure. 3.Lipoprotein subclasses. 4.Lipid metabolizing enzymes and lipid transport proteins. 5.HDL interactions with cells. 6.Oxidized lipids and their effects on cells. 7.Lipid fluxes in cells. 8.Regulation of the expression of apolipoprotein genes. 9.Lipoprotein synthesis and secretion.